Rain
by Chibi Hoshi
Summary: Songfic, YAOI VxG. It's raining out, and Goku misses his lover. Originally written for Dark Serapha's Save the Songfic challenge.


Rain 

By: Chibi Hoshi

Inspired by: Spank by the Kidney Thieves (lyrics and link at bottom)

Warnings: yaoi (DUH!) VxG, no lemon, but some nice steamy images for your dirty minds to play with. POV of both characters, guess who's who? (You all know them both well enough that this should be fairly easy) Anyway, enjoy the fic!

It's raining outside. Thick drops shower themselves over the roof of our home, and it reminds me of _that_ day. The very first day, when you completely dominated me, chained my hands in ki-dampening cuffs to the ceiling and used your tail to spank me.

I know it pleasured you, every strike sending mixed pleasure/pain signals as you spanked me on my shoulders, back, ass, chest, even my cock.

The rain reminds me of you—of how you overwhelmed me and made me enjoy every moment of your claiming. Yet it's raining, reminding me of you, and you're not here. You're out doing something, and, Kami, how I want you to take me.

I reach up and trace a finger over the pink scar on my right shoulder and smile. You Marked me. I am yours, wholly and completely. It's a tattoo of your name, a claiming sealed with blood and pleasure.

I stand on a cliff top and let the rain pour over my body, purifying me. I close my eyes, but my vision is filled with images of blood - Saiyan blood, _your_ blood.

I don't know why I didn't rid myself of you years ago. You're just like your father, a third-class nobody, yet oh so very special at the same time. He was strong for his class, but so are you, and he was the only one who tried to save Vegeta-sei from destruction. Just as you are always the last one standing, saving the earth from being blown into nonexistence or from being taken over and desecrated by an alien force. I wish I could have killed you then, because I know I won't now.

Years ago I realized my desire for you, the longing for the touch of another of my species, of my subjects after having gone for so long without. I hid it with insults and rage; I couldn't need you. And then there was that day. That blessed and accursed day. My rut cycle was only a day or two away, at most. We were sparring at Super Saiyan 4, and you, taunting me with all the cockiness and true Saiyan attitude you possessed, took it upon yourself to musk in my face. I was enraged, I wanted to beat the ever living shit out of you and I couldn't. My hormones wouldn't let me. So I beat you in another way entirely. Musk is an aphrodisiac unknown to the rest of the universe, and triggered my rut instantly. I remember your surprise as within moments my eyes went from the cobalt blue of my SSJ4 form to a bright, livid orange. I remember you surrendering to my embrace as I kissed you, probed your mouth with my tongue, felt all the luscious curves and muscles of that agile body, trying to burn you with the heat of my passion, with the carnal desire that is rut.

I remember you writhing and moaning at my touch, your body begging for things that you could not possibly voice. Whether in battle or in ecstasy, you have this cat-like grace and fluidity of motion that I love and hate at the same time. I must admit that you are my Mate, and I love you more than any other, but I also hate you more than any other. You mock me with your displays of submissiveness. I keep waiting for the tables to turn, for you to use your superior strength against me and make me submit to you. Again, I wish that I had killed you when I had the chance, that I could leave and rid myself of you, but I won't, and physically cannot now. We are bound together too tightly, and for one of the few times in my life, I am afraid.

It's been several hours. It's still raining and you're not home yet. I reach out, try to touch your mind, see where you are, what you're doing, but you shut me out, telling me you'll be home soon. I miss you, and the rain only makes it worse.

I wipe the steam off one of the windows so I can watch the rain outside. A chill runs through my body. Steamy like your kisses as lashes from your tail rain over my skin. And then you... You... I blush even thinking about it. But I remember that tail leaving me, your tongue plundering my mouth before the tip of said tail reappeared covered in oil and pushing against my entrance. It sounds so gross, so dirty, but I loved it... I love everything you do to me, even when you're kicking my ass all over our training ground.

My fingers stray up to caress my own nipples, thoughts of you fueling my desire. My hands continue to roam of their own accord, finding my hardness through my pants as my tail wanders up and I slowly take it into my mouth, the pleasure from wet heat running like fire through my veins.

I hope you're home soon.

How can I let myself be so weak?

My father always claimed I was weak, and all my life I have proven that to be true, no matter how strong I've grown. I'm still weak. Too weak to defeat Freiza. Too weak to save Vegeta-sei. Too weak to kill a rogue third-class Saiyan. Too weak to destroy a couple of androids, Cell, Buu, Freiza, Koola.

Weak enough to need the touch of another, to crave it like a drug. You're so pure and light, and I'm… well, I have more blood on my hands than can ever be purged, even by death. I am the Prince of a race which exists only with the two of us and our offspring. I love you beyond boundaries, yet I hate you because I love you. I hate needing you, hate that you, the last of our race, are a third-class moron, are stronger than your Prince, that I need you more than I could possibly describe, and that it is impossible for me to hurt you, to walk away and leave you.

The rain still falls and I am soaked to the bone. Yet, while cold, it is painless. Like you and your love for me. Painless. You may be the stronger, yet you have never been hurtful. You've never tried to crush my pride, or dominate me, or submit me to your will as others have. You are strong, brave and righteous, as your father before you. And yes, I need you. But you are loyal. More so than any other to his Prince in a very long time. I Marked you. You are precious to me in more ways than one.

I take to the sky, my ki instantly drying me and shielding me from the rain. I can see your thoughts, and you burn for me. Images of heat and passion fill your mind, inflaming your body and mine. A smirk settles on my face. You only _think_ you burn for me now, when I'm away from you. Just wait until I get home.

Spank - Kidney Thieves

To download this song so you can hear it, and I suggest you do cause it's awesome... go to:

http/ drops of rain sound like the way you spanked me

your pleasure thrills in every way you make me

thick drops...

all by myself and you're not here to take me

my red hot stain still makes you call me, baby

tattooed your name, so you wouldn't forget to claim

If i see you're like your daddy and i should be gone

i would try to burn you but i won't

if i think that loving you could be just like a drug

i would try to burn you but i won't

it's all your graces, your deadly sins

love and hate you it's so intense

if i could burn you walk away not see you anymore

i would try to burn you but i won't

thick drops of rain sound like the way you miss me

your windowpane steams like the way you kiss me

you're so profane, that's why i love the way

if i see you're like your daddy and i should be gone

i would try to burn you but i won't

if i think that loving you could be just like a drug

i would try to burn you but i won't

it's all your graces, your deadly sins

love and hate you it's so intense

if i could burn you walk away not see you anymore

i would try to burn you but i won't

like drops of rain your love has no pain

if i see you're like your daddy and i should be gone

i would try to burn you but i won't

if i think that loving you could be just like a drug

i would try to burn you but i won't

if i see that you're the precious i was looking for,

i would try to burn you but i won't

if i could burn you walk away not see you anymore

i would try to burn you but i won't


End file.
